Problem: Expand.
$\begin{aligned} ( x+5)(x+3)&= x(x+3)+5(x+3) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \phantom{( x+5)(x+3)}&=x^2+3x+5x+15 \\\\ &=x^2+8x+15 \end{aligned}$